


Baby, I don't cry over you

by strangerthingswasntthatgood



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Short, Stucky - Freeform, WinterFalcon - Freeform, buckysam - Freeform, post Endgame, sambucky - Freeform, stevebucky - Freeform, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerthingswasntthatgood/pseuds/strangerthingswasntthatgood
Summary: Sam comes home to his apartment. Strangely, music is playing and the door is unlocked.Written as Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes, but can be seen as if Steve and Bucky are just best friends.





	Baby, I don't cry over you

They shared an apartment now. Sam understood. James had never told him out loud, but he didn’t want to stay alone. He had lost almost everyone. Despite James’ tries to hide the funeral letters (they just kept on coming), Sam knew.

The time the letter was handwritten, Sam knew something was different. This wasn’t another one of the veterans, Sam realised. Either it was James’ sister, or… it was Steve.

They had agreed not to talk about it and they both kept their word. A week passed before it happened.

Sam had been down at the VA. He heard music from inside the apartment and the tapping from their pup’s paws against the floor. A thud told him the pupper had thrown himself on the floor.

Sam slowly opened the door. It wasn’t unlocked, which was even more unusual than the music. Both the record player and the records had been Steve’s. It was one of the only things Bucky agreed to keeping.

When he stepped inside, the music became clearer. It was a song he had never heard before. The tapping against the floor was back and in a second their dog stood right in front of him with his tail slowly wagging from side to side.

“Schy”, Sam whispered, as he closed the door again. Without thinking, he locked it and knelt by the dog. “We don’t wanna disturb dad.”

_ These foolish games you keep playing _

Sam gave the dog a proper pet. He soon stood again and took his jacket and his shoes off.

_ No man is man enough _

_ To break my heart _

Sam moved to stand in the doorway to the living room. James stood with his back against Sam and swayed to the music. If Sam didn’t know better, he would’ve thought James danced with someone.

_ Baby, I don’t cry over you _

Sam kept watching James. He couldn’t take his eyes off him. While Steve had lost his best friend in an accident, Bucky’s best friend had actively decided to leave. Sam couldn’t even begin to imagine what that must feel like. Losing Riley had been hard enough knowing it hadn’t been anyone’s fault.

_ Listen Jack, you’re sweet Jill _

James hummed a little to the song now, but his voice was uneven and higher than Sam had ever heard it before.

_ Will be out with some Bill _

James knew Sam stood there, Sam knew it. It was only confirmed when Bucky spun around to have a look at Sam, with tears streaming down his face. The last line was heard from the player.

_ Maybe I don’t cry over you _


End file.
